The 3 Sisters
by gonnabfamous01
Summary: Max gets kicked out of the flock, and is left with nothing. Soon, she gets captured by the school and feels defeated.Later, She gets new powers, finds that she 2 sisters, and together they create a flock. But what if, Max's old flock needs her help?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So... this is my 1st story EVER so yeah, it's gonna suck. But I really want to know how to improve so...read and review!

I don't own Maximum Ride

Max Point of View

"Holy crap, is that really me?" I thought to myself, while I looked at my now CLEAN face, having just gotten out of the shower.

With my golden sun streaked hair, big brown eyes, and full red lips…

"I actually look like a….. girl right now" ….not that I really cared, but, It was nice to know I still had a femine side left in me. I mean, years of on the run and tons of butt kicking does that to ya.

Without all the dirt and mud forming a layer of _skin _on my body, I think I actually looked pretty decent.

Whoa, wait. Am I actually complimenting myself on my looks? _Way_ too much of my time was spended with nudge.

Eager to get back to my normal self, I quickly got out of the bathroom and slipped on a t –shirt and basketball shorts.

The flock and I were staying at my mom's house. And I know what you're thinking, why the hell are you staying at your mom's house? Shouldn't you be on the run? Aren't erasers gonna attack you? Well, that's the thing. We haven't been attacked by the erasers for a while now. They like, just… disappeared. Gone. Gave Up. Or something like that. So, the flock and I decided to take a break and relax for a bit. And what's a better way to relax than staying at home eating chocolate while watching T.V? Nothing!

At least for the flock and I.

Running downstairs, hoping to get some food into my _starving_ stomach, I bumped into Angel.

"Hey sweetie, did you eat breakfast yet?"

"yeah….. hey, um, could I talk to you for a second?" Her cute little smile turning into a frown.

Uh oh.

"sure sweetie, what is it?"

"well, um, you see, we kind of want to have a flock meeting. You know, with the entire flock"

"um, ok" I stated, confused. Did something happen?

She then lead me to the living room, where the whole entire flock sat.

Silence

" … Well, this is a strange turn of events. Could someone tell what the heck is going on?" I said, not liking the fact that no one was explaining the reason for this random meeting.

More silence

"uh, seriously guys, what's the matt –

"We want you out of the flock" Angle cut me off

I slowly let that process through my brain…

"What?" I yelled in sheer disbelief. I wasn't sure if I heard them right.

"We. Want. You. out. of. The. flock" Fang said, as if talking to a 3 year old.

"B, But why?" I stuttered. Was this a bad dream? A really bad joke? Was I going insane?...

But the news finally sunk in. They wanted me out of the flock. They wanted me gone. They didn't want me around anymore. They didn't want _me. _

My own flock. My own family. The 5 people that I trusted out of this whole wide world, they didn't want me. I trusted them with my life, I would sacrifice anything for them, and here they were, telling me to get lost.

"We know all about your plans" sneered Iggy

"Huh? What plans?" What the hell was going on?

"Don't act stupid. We know all about how you were going to leave us and go try to save the world on your own. We even know that you plan on leaving during the night so none of us would find out! How do you think we felt when we found out you were going to betray us? What kind of leader are you? Leaving your flock for your benefit! Well guess what! We're going to kick you out before you leave us! So how does it feel huh, Max? To be betrayed by your family? At least we told you! Unlike you, who was going to leave without us even knowing!"Screamed Nudge, who was now crying.

Heh, that's funny. _I_ was the one that was being kicked out and _she's _the one that's crying. But I don't blame her; I was ready to burst into tears to.

"What? Why in the world would I leave you guys?" I said, Outraged. Where could they have heard that? And how could they _possibly_ believe it?

" Because you somehow think that we're just slowing you down, that we're just useless little birdies that follow you around because we got nowhere else to go. You think that you could do so much better in everything without us, don't you? Well I think your pathetic and cruel. You're nothing without us! " said Gazzy, and it hurt my heart to see _my_ little trooper yelling those spiteful words at me. It hurt. A lot.

"Who told you that? How could you possibly think that I would think that?" I all but whispered. I couldn't take it anymore. What the f*ck was happening?

"I did"

I looked around, trying to find the owner of the voice. It strangely sounded exactly like mine. But I know that I didn't say that.

Then, I finally saw it.

Out of the darkness and into the room, came Max 2.


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT READ MY STORY. It really means a lot to me, that someone would actually click my story and take the time to read it.

3 ya all!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Maximum Ride

Chapter 2

Max Point of View

After a moment of silence…

"What the f*ck are you doing here?" I sneered in such a cold voice that it would have made Satan proud. Who does she think she is, coming here without me knowing, telling lies to _my_ flock, and thinking that she's gonna get away with it? Well I'm just about to prove her wrong!

" I think the question is why are _you_ still here? Didn't you hear your flock? Oh wait they're not your flock anymore, because they kicked you out." Max answered, not at all frightened with my tone of voice.

I was seething with anger, how could she say that? They were still my flock! Just because they didn't necessarily want me around, doesn't mean that they weren't my flock anymore! The whole thing was just a mistake!

With my fists clenched tight, I tried taking a deep breath, before I did something that I would really regret. It wasn't working.

" They didn't know what they were saying" I said through clenched teeth.

" Oh really? 'Cause it sure didn't look that way to me. They sounded pretty positive. Wow Max. I'm disappointed in you, betraying your flock like that. You just don't care at all, do you?" Max 2 smirked.

.It.

I don't care if I regret it later. I'm gonna end her now, and that's final.

I charged toward her, my mind setting on killing her right then and there. She lied to my flock. She turned them against me. Told them that I was going to leave them behind and not look back. And that, was unforgivable.

Yeah I know, it's REALLY REALLY SHORT! But it just felt like a good place to stop. Don't worry, I'm writing the next chapter like, right now. Like I said, thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! I know my last chapter was REALLY short, like super-duper short, so like I promised, I'm writing this chapter as fast as I can.

So, keep on reading!

Oh and review to!

The Three Sisters

Chapter 3

Max Point of View

I was charging forward and my mind was focused on one thing. To get rid of the person in front of me. She took away everything that I had. My family, my happiness, my only reason to keep going, to keep trying, to keep living. Just by telling them a lie.

But there was one other thing on my mind.

Why.

Why was she doing this? Why did she lie to the flock? Why was she trying to get them to hate me?

I didn't know.

But by this point, I didn't care. The damage has already been done. I needed to get rid of her. No matter how much she looked like me, how much she sounded like me, I wanted her gone. Then I could explain to the flock that they had it all wrong, I would never leave them, I would never betray them, I loved them with my whole heart and that they were my whole wor-

I was stopped.

What? What was happening? My eyes widened and I looked down to see that I had crashed into a metal refrigerator (A/N : sorry of refrigerators aren't actually made out of metal , but I need something metal so Nudge could move it) How the heck did it get there? Why was there a metal refrigerator in the middle of the roa-

Metal

Nudge

She had used her metal powers to move it so it would get in my way. So I would be stopped.

She was…protecting Max 2. They all were.

From me.

I looked up and saw that the flock was in their fighting stances, surrounding Max 2. This fact hit me in the face. They were willing to _fight_ me to ensure Max 2's safety. I finally got that through their eyes, I was the enemy. And this small piece of truth hit me in the face. Hard.

This was all wrong. I seriously didn't get it. What was happening? My flock has suddenly turned against me because of a lie max 2 told them, they were kicking me out, and they were willing to hurt me in exchange for Max 2's safety. I couldn't take it anymore. I was getting desperate. Maybe I can try talking to them. That might get some sense into their brains. Any reason for them to let me stay. I need them. And they needed me to.

"But then who will be the leader?" I asked them, sure that they couldn't come up with a good answer.

" I mean, none of you guys really know how to lead a flock, you need me! Please, let me stay! I promise that I wasn't going to leave you! It was Max 2! She lied to you guys! I would never leave you guys! You guys need to underst- Someone cut me off.

" Shut the hell up! We know you were going to leave! We even saw the pack with all the things you were going to bring!" Screamed Iggy.

Wha..? I didn't have any bag….. Ohhh! Maybe they were talking about my emergency bag, I had it just in case erasers came at an unexpected time. That's what the purpose of the bags was. That's it!

I was about to say this out loud but someone cut me off.

" You disgust me." Fang said in a deadly calm voice.

"…what?" I asked in a whisper, not trusting my voice anymore.

" You're a filthy pathetic lying brat that has no hold of my heart anymore. Actually, you never did. Who could love, or even like, a hideous piece of sh*t like you.

Those words like knives plunging into my heart, but worse. I loved him. I needed him. But it looks like, he would do better without me. He didn't need me by his side anymore. I went back and went through all the good times we've spended together. The whole flock and I. We've been with each other since the beginning of our lives. We were tortured together, raised together, and we kicked butt together. We were a team. And now, 5 members of the team were kicking me out.

This angered me. How could they? Despite all the times I've saved them, fought for them, praised them, _been there for them_, they were kicking me out.

Using my last bit of pride, I forced myself to get up and say to them.

"Fine. But you will regret this. For the rest of your lives. We were a family. We always were they for each other. We had each other's back. But once you kick me out, just remember that I won't be there for you anymore. I won't ever come back to you guys, and I won't help you even if you come to me. You guys have broken then trust, the connection between us. Don't plan on relying on me _ever_ again.

And with those last few words, I spread out my wings and jumped out the window. My pride kept me from looking back.

I could slightly hear Max 2 saying

" See, I told you guys she would leave"

After hearing those words, I gritted my teeth and using my super speed, I flew away faster than the speed of light.

Well there you go guys! That was the 3rd chapter! Hope you liked it and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!


	4. Chapter 4

Ello, I'm back! So you ready for the next chapter? Of Couse you are!

Ok so anyways, like I usually say, PLEASE REVIEW! I'm totally new with all this stuff so I really want some feedback.

Now with that said, on with the story!

The Three Sisters

Chapter 4

**Max's Point of View**

You know what really hurts? To know that you've been replaced. And not only was I replaced, I was replaced with _me._ In other words, max 2. You know how painful that is? It wouldn't have hurt as much if they replaced me with a stranger. Instead they replace me with a ….me! They think that a clone of me would do a better job leading the flock then the original me. Now _that _hurts.

Right now, I was just flying around aimlessly. I had used my super speed for a good 3 hours, so even if they wanted to come find me, they had a long way to fly.

Yeah right. Like they would come find me.

I had stop being sad a long time ago, the only thing I felt for _the_ flock was anger. Notice how I didn't say my.

How could they? Betray me like that! Why the hell would they think that I was going to save the world on my own? Yes, I had been a little restless about finishing that little task, but that didn't mean I was going to go ahead and do it on my own! I wonder what exactly Max 2 told them to turn against me like that. What_ever _it is, it's not true.

*Back at the flock*

**Fang's Point of View**

Wow max. I just can't believe you would actually leave us like that. I guess max 2 was right; you were going to betray us all.

You would think saying those words would be really hard, but after Max 2 told me the truth, I just, didn't care for her anymore.

Ok, that's a lie.

My heart hurts just by thinking of her. She was my world, my love, my soul mate. And she just…left. I would by bawling right now, but I've got to keep myself together for the flock,

The flock didn't look that great.

Everyone but me was crying, except me of course.

"Curse you max! We trusted you! "Iggy yelled to no one, as tears slowly leaked out of his sightless eyes.

It hurt to see the flock like this. Why Max, why would you leave us? You caused us all pain. You caused us to hurt. Is this what you wanted? Well you got it. I had to get the flock together. We weren't going to let that _traitor_ get in our way again.

"Ok guys, get yourself together. Forget Max. She's nothing but bad memories now. Max 2 is our new leader, and we're getting the hell out of here" and with those last words said, my heart slowly turned into stone.

Too bad I didn't realize max 2's continuously growing smirk on her face.

**Max 2's point of view**

What a bunch of _idiots_. All I had to do was tell a lie, and BAM, they're all mine. All I have to do now is play with them a little, and then turn them in. Ahh, life is _great_.

**Max's Point of view**

I never noticed how _boring_ long flights were without the flock. Usually when we fly for a long time, we at least talk or something. Do some cool bird air tricks. But since I was all alone, I had nothing to do but stare down at the tiny world below me. I had flown for about 8 hours now, and was getting tired. Quickly finding a cave, I ducked down into it and got ready for the night. My first night without the flock.

Ughh! I promised myself I wouldn't think of them anymore! They kicked you out, they wanted you gone. It was their choice. So STOP complaining like a baby and forget about them already!

This task was easier done then said. Gathering some leaves for a bed, I finally realized that I never did get my breakfast.

*Sigh*

A normal day turns out to be a terrifying nightmare.

_Yay_

I slowly laid down on my pathetic pile of leaves, ready to fall asleep and hope this all was just a bad dream…

BOOM 

Of Course not. I can't even go to _sleep_ without getting interrupted. I guess rest is just gonna have to wait.

I looked up and what I saw _scared the crap_ out of me.

In front of me were these…creatures. And they weren't like anything I have ever seen, and believe me, I have _a lot_ of pretty weird stuff.

They were like half alligator, half cat. And trust me, those 2 animals squashed together to form 1 does _not_ make a very attractive creature.

Ok, ok, enough talk, looks they're heading toward me, and they don't look very happy. Quick as lightning I got into my fighting stance and was just to throw in the first punch when a needle was stuck into my arm. I screamed out in unbearable pain, it was like my arm was set on fire, and was quickly spreading throughout my whole body. I was getting black dots in my vision, and I knew that I was soon going to black out.

"What the hell is this stuff?" was my last thought before darkness took over.

"Couple hours later"

When I woke up, I screamed because I knew exactly where I was. The smell, the color, the _cage_,

I was back at the school.

And that's the end of chapter 4! PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Just to let you know, I think I will be focusing on Max's point of view from now on. So, don't feel too disappointed if you don't see another flock point of view sometime soon.

He- He!

Now, onto what you've all been waiting for!

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride

The Three Sisters

Chapter 5

Max's Point of view

I gave up… I just couldn't take it anymore. Whenever I tried to fight back, they would just stab me with that needle thing again. I would then wake up in a worse condition that I was in before.

Not exactly the best deal as you can see.

It was pointless. Turns out I was right, the erasers had gone extinct. And in place of them were these hellcats (that's what I will be calling the half alligator, half cat creatures from now on) They were more smart, fast, and hell lot more strong.

_Gosh_, couldn't the world just give me a break!

I just wanted go back home, take a long nap, and forget everything. The flock and I-

The flock.

If weren't for them, I wouldn't be in this position right now. If they hadn't been so _stupid_ to just kick me out like that, if they just hadn't say those words that had pierced my heart over and over again.

'_You're a filthy pathetic lying brat that has no hold of my heart anymore"_

Those few words still hung clear in my mind.

Curse you Fang.

I loved you, your rare smiles, you're comforting words, how you would always be my right hand man, back me up through anything.

But apparently not.

Yeah Fang. I guess I just meant nothing to you at all, did i. You never did love me. Hell, everything you have every said to me could have just been a lie.

How dare you. Nobody messes with Maximum Ride and gets away with it. Just you wait Fang, when I get out of this hellhole, you'll wish that you were never born. I guarantee it.

~line~

*Couple of Hours Later*

It's been like 5 hours, and I was still cramped in a cage. My mind was blank. I was going to die.

I just didn't care anymore.

Just then, I saw a white coat come in, and saw that he was heading straight toward my cage.

He undid the latch that kept my cage closed, and roughly pulled me out. I let him.

I know, I know, you guys right now are all probably thinking, why isn't she fighting back? Where are her snarky comebacks? What happened to the strong confident max that we know?

Well, I.. just figured that it was pointless. Better just do what they wanted me to do. Really, I had no choice.

The white coat led me to a lab room, and fastened me onto a table, with metal cuffs around my hands and ankles.

How original.

I felt myself rest into the cold metal table, preparing for whatever they were going to do to me. I saw a white slowly walk up to me, and I tensed, ready for the pain.

I screamed

The pain was like nothing I have every imagined, like every bone in my body was breaking , at the same time.

I thrashed around, kicked, screamed again and again.

But the pain wouldn't go away.

Finally, I blacked out.

*Time Skip*

This process basically happened every day throughout the next week. A white coat would lead me to the lab room, secure me onto the table, and stab me with a needle. The pain was always different though. Sometimes it would feel like fire, while other days Ii would feel like I couldn't breathe. After I wake up from when I black out, the lab coats would push me off the table and shove me back into my cage.

*sigh*

I really hated my life right now.

Is this what was going to happen for the rest of my life? No! That can't be right since I still have to go make Fang pay for what he did to me! Ugh! I began thrashing around, but I couldn't move that much since I was still in a cage.

_Ugh! And I really wish I was out of this stupid cage right now!_

_Fwosssh_

Holy crap. I was… outside of the cage.

Wha…wait, wait what… how….can tha…..

What. The. Hell. Just. Happened?

Just a second ago I was inside of the cage.. thrashing around.. and then..

i wished I was out of the cage.

Oh. My. Gosh.

_I wish I was back inside the cage_

And there I was. Cramped inside the tiny little prison again.

Holy sh*t . I think…I had the power of transportation.

This was freaking awesome!

Where the heck did this random power come from?

Eh, who cares. As long as I have it, I'm great. This was going to make my life a lot more easier.

I was just sitting there, smiling to myself, when I heard something.

_Hello Max._

Was that what I think it was?

_$#%*%&**^^((%^$%#$#_

The Voice.

Greetings everybody! And that, was the end of chapter 5. Hope you all enjoyed it!

AND PLEASE REVIEW! IT ISN'T THAT HARD PEOPLE! JUST A CLICK AND SOME TYPING IS ALL IT TAKES!


	6. Chapter 6 The Voice is back!

**Holy Crap, I haven't written in like, forever! Sorry for being so late guys. Hope you guys haven't gave up on me! Like I always say pleaseeeeeeeeeeee review!**

_**gonnabfamous**_

The Three Sisters

Chapter 6

Max's Point of View

What. The. Frick.

I seriously just couldn't get a break in my life, could I. Just when something good happens,

*_cough_ my epic new power_ cough*_,

something outrageously horrible has to come up to me and slap me in the face.

* _cough cough _the voice*

Grr.

I haven't heard the voice in a while now, like a few months. And believe me, I have _enjoyed_ those last few months, except for, you know, the whole getting kicked out thing.

So when the voice suddenly showed up again, I was less than happy.

(Voice-italics, Max-bold)

_Hello Max_

**What. The. Frick. Are. You. Doing. Inside. My. Head?**

_I am here to guide you. You will need my help._

**Psh…. Like I'm ever gonna ask you for help. I ****really**** don't need you. Could you please get the hell out?**

_I'm sorry max, but there's nothing you can do. You need me._

**And why would I need you again**? I was getting annoyed. No cross that, I was annoyed when the voice first showed up. Now I'm about ready to kill somebody.

_There's a lot about you that you don't know about yet. _

**Yeah, I figured that much out on my own, since you know, I have a freaking voice in my head!**

_I told you max, I'm only here to help you. Guide you. Something is going to happen in your near future that will change your life forever. _

**..this is the part where you tell me what's gonna happen?…**

_I can't. You'll find out soon enough. But first, I'm going to help you get out of here. _

Now _that_ got my attention.

**Like, you mean, out of the school? But how will I get pass all of the hellcats?**

_Hellcats?_

**Those half alligator half cat things**

_Just trust me max, I will get you out of here. But, you must be ready now._

**Oh, believe me; I was ready a long time ago**

_Then let's get out of here_

That's all I needed to hear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was running full speed down the hallway the voice told me to go.

Then I realized something.

What the heck was I trying to _run_ outside when I could_ transport_ outside?

**Uhh, voice, you do know that I can just transport outside, right?**

_Yes, Max, I have noticed that. The thing is, there is something you have to do first…_

**Seriously? Why can't I just escape?**

_Well, you need to save someone...well two people actually_

**Ugh… fine, but we better make this quick. Wait, why can't I just transport to them?**

_We can't let the scientists know about your new power yet. _

**Alright alright, let's just get this over with**

_Ok, so I need you to make a left turn… right here_

I turned left

And ran straight into….

Yeah it's pretty obvious what I just ran into.

A whole HERD of hellcats.

**Ummm, voice! You said we would make it out alive! I don't really see how that's possible right now!**

_Calm down Max._

**Calm down? CALM DOWN? You expect me to calm down when you're leading me right to my death?**

_Max, Max, _ the voice said in a somewhat calming tone

_Look deep inside you… reach for the power and strength inside you. Close your eyes and feel the power rushing through your veins_

%#%$^&#*&?

_Come on Max, just do it. _

Yep. I was going to die. Not only was a bunch of guys trying to kill me, but all the voice could think about was meditating. My life really sucks. Well, sucked, because I'm pretty sure it's going to end soon.

_Max. Please, just do what I say_

O-k, guess I have nothing to lose. Not only was I gonna die, I was gonna die meditating.

Great.

But besides everything, I closed my eyes and tried to reach down to my soul.

…

Oh My Gosh

I could actually feel, what the voice was talking about. The flowing power that was running deep through my veins, and when I looked deep, deep, DEEP inside, I could, sort of see this ball of light, that was practically sending off waves of power.

Whoa.

…

I suddenly opened my eyes and knew what I had to do.

I raised my hand, and shot off a bolt of light.

HOLY CRAP.

I could tell that this was going to helpful in life. 


	7. Chapter 7 Meet max's sisters!

**Hey guys! I am SOOOOO sorry that it took me a heck of a long time to update. It's just that I've been so busy these past few weeks. Tests, Homework, and that kind of stuff. **

**But enough of my complaining. Here's the next chapter!**

**Oh and once again PLEASE REVIEW!**

The Three Sisters

Chapter 7

Max's Point of View

My golly, this was EPIC. Transportation, now this weird bolt-of-light- out- of-my –hand-shooting-thing? This day was just getting weirder and weirder. And more awesome. I was totally ready for some action.

***Imagine this REALLY epic battle between Max and the Hellcats. Cause I ain't writing it out for you. I suck at fighting scenes***

Once I burned all of their scaly asses off, (the light is like fire, but A LOT hotter) I turned to the voice for directions

_Told you Max. I knew we could get past them._

**I. Not we, I. You knew**_** I**_** could get past them. Anyways, what do we do now**?

_Look around_

**Excuse me?**

_Just look around the room_

We were in a room?

I looked up and gasped out loud.

There were hundreds, no thousands, of experiments, trapped inside their cages.

Holly Sh*t

I could just turn around in a circle and all I would see would be experiments

They were… horrifying.

Most of them had a …human resemblance to them, but some you couldn't even tell what they originally were.

Everyone in this room used to be just an innocent little kid, with normal lives, and parents.

*Sigh*

It really is heart breaking to see all these poor innocent kids, to have their lives ruined by some crazy mad scientist. Their lives will never be the same, if they even live that far. They seriously shouldn't have to put up with this.

**Ok voice, you got me here. Who do I need to save again?**

_Come on Max, you're here now. You know who you need to save._

**Seriously? Why can't you ever just give me a straight answer? How the heck am I supposed to know who to save?**

_Max… you'll know. Don't worry_

I looked around at the experiments again, and was right about to prove to the voice wrong, but I suddenly stopped.

And you want to know why?

Because I saw a girl…

Who Looked… exactly like me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We stared at each other for a few moments, and seriously, this was like seeing max 2 for the first time all over again. There was one difference between us though, our hair. While my hair was dirty blonde, hers were a really dark black, it almost looked blue. And there also were our eyes, she had clear blue eyes that looked like water straight from the Caribbean, while mine were hazel **(I don't think that's her eyes are actually hazel in the book, but for this story they are!)**

This. Was. Creepy.

I suddenly had a really strong urge to walk closer to her, so I did.

She seriously looked my twin except for the eyes and hair.

Who is she, and why is she here?

Does she have wings also?

How old is she? She looked my age, but then again, I don't even know how old_ I_ am.

She was just sitting inside her cage with her mouth wide open staring at me and I was about to speak aloud my questions, when somebody shouted,

"There she is, get her!" in a really annoyingly familiar voice.

Jeb.

Crap

-Another Line!-

I instantly turned around and saw about 50 hellcats running toward me.

Ugh, they _really _need to go get a life.

Without thinking, I transported inside the cage and grabbed her arm. I didn't know if I could transport still with a person hanging onto me, but hey, what's to lose?

_Come on, come on, please work!_

_I really REALLY wish I could transport out of this cage with this girl, with both of us still alive much or less!_

I was out of the cage.

Yes!

That was totally epic. He-he…

Remembering hat I still could get killed in a number of seconds, I took off running, while dragging the girl behind me.

**Uhh, voice? Where do I go now?**

_Ok max, there's still one other girl that you have to rescue_

*sigh*

**Ugh, Fine, Oh and voice, why does this girl look so much like me?**

_Patience max, I'll explain everything later. Right now you have to focus on saving this other girl._

Whatever. I just wanted to get out of here as _soon as possible._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ISN'T THIS LINE EPIC?````````````````````````````````````````````````````

I was running through a really long hall, still dragging the girl along. I really need to stop calling her "girl". From now on, I'm calling her L.A, short for look alike, ok?

Since the voice had already given me directions, I knew what I had to do. Apparently, I'm going into another room that's filed with experiments. Another girl that looks like me is also caged in there.

This is was really weird. First I find this girl that looks like me and now there's another one? Where the heck did these people come from?

I take a quick glance back at L.A. She doesn't look scared. In fact, she looks determined. She looks so alike me right now, it's scary.

I keep running until I see a thick metal door. I kick it down.

Wow. Seems like I got stronger to.

Once again, the sight of all the experiments horrify me. Who would do these kind of things to innocent children? Oh wait, the crazy mad scientists would, of course.

Including Jeb.

I cannot f-ing believe that guy. Wait actually, I can. I can't believe I use to look up to him. I am never trusting that freaking bstard again.

Looking around the room, I searched for a face that was similar to mine.

Found it. This girl also had my face, but her hair and eyes were also different. She had medium brown colored hair, not to dark and not to light. Her eyes were like deep pools of dark chocolate, which were staring at me right now. I quickly ran up to her with L.A on my heels.

"Who are you?' asked the girl in the cage.

"No time. All I know is that I'm here to save you." I replied back in a rushed tone

"Ok!" she said rather happily "Save me all you want because believe me; I am _ready _to get out of here!" I smirked. I liked this girl.

I quickly transported inside and heard her gasp.

I smirked some more.

I quickly grabbed her arm and transported us outside of the cage.

"Ok guys! It's time for us to bust out of this place!"

I yelled gleefully. All three of us ran towards the door.

But before we could fully pass through the doorway, a hellcat got in our way.

And you know who was behind him?

That's right, Jeb.

Sh*t.

"Not so fast you don't. You aren't getting out of here anytime soon." sneered the hellcat, with a creepy smirk on his face.

I was getting angry. We were so close to escaping, and it looks like the 2 were getting angry to.

So the blond, the black, and the brunette, all said at the same time,

"Oh hell yes we are."

**Thank you for reading! Sorry if the last lines didn't really make much sense, in my mind they did. Anyways, what do you think? Was it suckish? I don't think it was as good as my other chapters. Oh well, it's better than nothing. **

**AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~ gonnabfamous**


End file.
